


Dreams of Tar and Sulphur

by dyanara (adventuresstrangeandrare)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, they are both dense as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresstrangeandrare/pseuds/dyanara
Summary: If he wasn't careful he might forget that they were not ... anything.But maybe something could begin to be."I've always told you, sooner or later, you'll fall for me." he said teasingly.She laughed defeated. "You're unbearable!" She felt her cheeks reddening again. It was too close to the truth.But maybe the truth is what needs to be said.





	Dreams of Tar and Sulphur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Träume aus Teer und Schwefel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685794) by [dyanara (adventuresstrangeandrare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresstrangeandrare/pseuds/dyanara). 



> They are DENSE as fuck.  
> I hope you like it, I'm completely out of it, haven't written in ages... I'll try to write more nevra/gardie stuff in the future. and maybe some arcana stuff.

The headquarters were dead silent and empty. The three heads of the guard were all on their missions and so were most of the others. The remaining guard members where all fed up with work and busy.

 

It was too silent for her.  
Especially at night the nightmares took over.

He was gone too long... he should've been back over a week ago.

Every night she woke up, bathed in cold sweat and ripped out of dreams filled with fear and loss. Every night she choked on her own tears and every night she had to admit to herself that he was more important to her than she wanted to let on. 

 

A few hours after midnight, he had finally returned. 

He wasn't entirely sure why, but he kept thinking of her. Every night of his journey she was on his mind. He was hoping that she was alright, eager to see her again.  
Almost with a childish anticipation he made plans to look after her tomorrow, maybe ask her if she wants to grab some food and go for a picnic on the beach. 

What was he thinking... He wasn't the kind for sweet relationships or love. He was the flirtatious casanova celebrating his freedom on every doorstep he could set foot on. Love means commitment. Love means being bound. 

And still, he thought of her smile and he smiled, too. 

A little flustered he prepared for bed.   
Muted through several walls and yet unmistakably clear a desperate cry ripped through the silence of the night. 

_"NEVRA!"_

 

 

A few rooms further she sat upright in her bed. Once again. She curled her arms tightly around her chest as if to hold onto something already fleeting from her grasp. She let her head fall onto her knees and tried to get rid of the image that was burned into her eyelids. 

The door flew open. Her head bolted upwards.

 

There he was standing, clad only in black pajama pants, bare chested and bare feet.   
One moment, time seemed to stop. She didn't quite grasp that he was real... that he was really here.   
"Oh, Nevra..." she sighed softly.   
And with that she let the tears flow and buried her face in her arms. 

That was his go sign. He crossed the distance and hurried to her side. 

"Hey, hey, hey, everything's gonna be okay, it's gonna be alright. Shh...." He sat beside her at the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms, gently patting her head.  
"You're back!.. you're back...you're safe and you're back" she said in between her sobs, muffled by his chest.  
"I'm here, it's gonna be alright, I'm here... What happened?"

Both hands on her shoulders, he pulled her up as she wiped her tears away.

"Nothing... it's nothing... just a nightmare again..." she was choked up but trying to get it together. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. It's really nothing..." she tried to sound lighthearted.

He saw right through it. 

"Again? How long have you been having these nightmares?" he asked, eyebrows knit together in concern. He cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Unconsciously, she leaned into his touch. 

"A few days... maybe a week... It's really nothing... it's just so empty and quiet...Not knowing how you are..." she paused, eyes fixed on her hands in her lap. Her thoughts kept stumbling over each other. Has she said too much already? A part of her wished she was still dreaming so she could just be honest... without any fear.   
"Not knowing if you all are safe... It just made me worry..." 

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. "You missed me." 

 

"No!..." heat crept into her cheeks. She took his hand and pulled it away from her face, but she didn't let go.   
She couldn't really deny it. And he knew it, too. "Yes... I was so scared... that something happened to you..." her voice was trembling.   
"... that I would never see you again...". 

His hand found her nape and pulled her into him, his other hand clasped around hers and pressed to his chest, her head cradled to his neck. He leaned down to her ear "I missed you, too.". 

She could feel his heartbeat underneath her palm. A sweet reminder. "I dreamt that you got hurt... badly, because you were trying to protect me... " her arm closed the embrace and her fingertips danced slowly across his shoulder blades, over all the spots that were left a bloodied mess in her dream. Her voice grew heavy. "You ... begged me... to end your pain... it was all because of me!" her body was trembling. 

His fingers laced in between strands of her hair as he tried to press her even closer to him. 

"It was just a dream. I'm okay, it's okay. I'm here. You're not guilty of anything." he tried to calm her down, his head rested against hers. Her scent was like a fresh breeze over a field of lavender.  
If he wasn't careful he might forget that they were not ... anything. 

But maybe something could begin to be. 

"I've always told you, sooner or later, you'll fall for me." he said teasingly.

She laughed defeated. "You're unbearable!" She felt her cheeks reddening again. It was too close to the truth.

But maybe the truth is what needs to be said. 

 

Slowly, he let go of her and began to stand up, her hand still in his. Ever so gently he caressed her knuckles with his thumb, lost in thought.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" He wanted to go. No, he wanted so desperately to stay. He had to go. 

Maybe if he acted like always, it would be easier to not feel the warmth in his chest. 

"Next time you scream my name in the middle of the night I'll give you a better reason." He shot her a devilish grin that turned her face an even deeper shade of red and she covered her mouth with her other hand. He turned to go but she still didn't let go. 

"Please stay, Nevra..." her voice was muffled.

She swallowed hard and put her hand down. She looked directly into his eye, cheeks blushing.

"Just tonight,.. stay with me... I can't stand to be alone..." 

 

His resolve melted away. 

He knelt down in front of her and put a coy little kiss on the back of her hand. 

"What it does to me when you say my name like this... How could I say no." He looked up to her "I'll be right back."

With that, he left the room. 

The door closed. She sank down in the pillows and covered her eyes with her hands.

What was she doing..? She couldn't go back from this...   
But she didn't want to.., at least her heart didn't want to.   
She wanted to let go and tell him straight and true... but he would not reciprocate her feelings... she was sure of it.   
He was not the kind for relationships or love... 

But he was caring... and all too easy to worry.  
He enjoyed intimacy,

Maybe his heart just didn't know how much. 

She couldn't resist the sad smile that was forming on her lips.

She let out a deep sigh and pulled herself up. She moved to one side of the bed and started gathering the blanket.

A few moments later he came back. He had thrown over a blue silk kimono with a red floral print, loosely tied around his waist. 

He closed the door and looked at her for a moment. 

What was he doing..? He couldn't go back from this...  
But he didn't want to use her for his pleasure. He didn't want to use her.  
He couldn't bear the thought of her sadness... 

He wanted to see her happy. 

He wanted to be happy with her...

 

Why?

 

He walked towards the bed. 

 

As he climbed into bed they kept their eyes locked, a tender unspoken honesty between them.   
He laid down and she leaned over him to pull the blanket over. The sheets smelled so strongly of her. 

As she was leaning over him she paused and with an all familiar blush on her cheeks, she sought his gaze. His eye never stopped looking at her.  

"Nevra,.." she looked down again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I know it's inappropriate to ask... I was just wondering... if we could... if we could cuddle..?" her face was burning. 

In one strong motion his arm was around her back and he pulled her to his side.   
"I'm so glad you asked..." his voice was very soft.

After her initial embarrassment settled down she loosened up and nestled against him, his chest as her pillow. 

His hand rested on her waist while hers rested on his stomach. 

She craned her neck upwards to look at him only to be met by his gaze. He never stopped looking at her. 

His gaze was soft and warm and vulnerable...

She blushed again.

"Thank you, Nevra... for staying with me." she meant it. Being with him right now filled her heart to the brink. She tried not to think about tomorrow or about the time after this moment, she just wanted to savor this as long as she could. 

"It's the least I could do..." he smiled.  
He wanted to say 'My pleasure' but it sounded wrong in his head. "Since you had nightmares because of me." 

Absentmindedly he grazed his lips with his fingertips. 

 What if?

 

"You were... dreaming about me." His gaze drifted along the wall. 

She turned her head to look at him straight. Her chin rested on his chest.

"You ... were worrying about me...waiting for me." His gaze focusing again, finding her, his face illuminated by moonlight. 

She held her breath. 

 

"You love me." 

 

It wasn't a question but it demanded an answer. 

His voice almost sounded fragile. 

 

She slowly sat up, kneeling on the bed and slightly leaning forward. He propped himself up on his elbows.

She placed a hand on his chest. 

Eyes connecting. 

 

"Yes... I love you, Nevra..." 

Slowly, she retrieved her hand...  She dropped her gaze.

"To be honest, while you were gone... I realized ... " She stared at her hand.

He sat up. Gradually he leaned closer. 

"I just want you all to myself." she whispered as her eyes rose again to meet his. 

His hand reached out and gently touched her cheek. 

They inched closer together, heavy lidded eyes, blushed cheeks.   
"... Nevra..." she sighed.

" I... love you..." he breathed against her lips. 

Their lips met.

It was a shy kiss, an ask for permission. They parted. 

"I love you!" he repeated, this time his voice was sure and strong.   
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He pulled her closer, pulling her onto his lap. 

It was a sweet symphony of senses that took over his mind. Her sweet scent in every breath, her warmth against his body. The light tugging on his hair as her hands buried themselves in it. And, of course, her soft lips on his. 

Their tongues danced with each other, he never wanted to lose her taste. 

Slowly he leaned backwards until they fell on the pillows. 

A little out of breath she broke the kiss. For a moment they were lost in each others eyes. 

A smile crept on her lips. She freed her hands and began to trace his features with her fingertip. 

"You're beautiful..." she meant it. His lips were reddened from their kiss and his eye was a lilac tinted silver in the moonlight. 

He laughed and took her hand. Gently he pressed small kisses on her fingertips. 

"You're one to talk." He wanted to tell her how his heart burst into a flock of hummingbirds when he saw that smile, but there were no words. 

"What do we do now, Nevra?" 

"Oh I can think of a thing or two." His fiendish smile was back. He put a kiss on her lips and then on her wrist. 

Her smile turned bittersweet. She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"No, I was talking about us. What are we now..?" Her voice was small, like a whisper.

He paused. 

He began to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. 

"I want to be by your side... Every moment from now on I want to share with you..." And he meant it. 

She buried her face in his chest. After a moment she began to speak, muffled by the fabric and his body. 

"But am I enough for you..?" 

Her words were like a crack in his hummingbird heart. 

It wasn't an accusation... it was fear in her voice. The fear of disappointing him. It broke his heart... 

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over until he was on top of her. She hid her face with her hands. 

  
"I understand why you ask..." his voice was soft. He started to peel her hands away but she still avoided his gaze. "Please... look at me." his voice sounded hurt. 

Her eyes flickered to his. 

"I know I'm not good at this..." he continued. Her hand reached up to his face, delicately touching his cheek, tracing up to his eye patch. 

"I want you to be happy." Her hand found his nape. 

"I want you to feel safe." She slowly pulled him closer. 

"You were all I could think about while I was gone... I couldn't figure it out until I heard your cry... But now... I'm more sure of it than of anything before." Their noses touched now. 

 

"I just want to be yours... Nevra." she whispered. 

  
"You already are." 

When their lips touched it was an explosion of warmth. It was like sparks flying as his lips opened with hers. He was lost again, completely engulfed in her. His kisses became possessive and soon she was panting for air. Just maybe her gasps were of pleasure, too. Without noticing she had curled her legs around his hips. 

A little flustered she untangled them. 

"In a hurry, are we?" he teased. 

"I'm sorry..." Her cheeks were bright red again.

He put a kiss on her cheek, a lingering warmth on his lips. "Don't be... And don't worry... That's not what I'm here for..." he put a more lascivious kiss on her neck. "At least not tonight."   
She couldn't help herself from arching her back slightly as he grazed his teeth over her soft skin. She buried her fingers in his hair and, with the other hand, in the fabric of his kimono. 

"Nevra..." she sighed. 

He came back up, her face still as heated. "We should get some sleep." he whispered and put a gently kiss on her lips. 

"Can I ask you for something?" she looked sheepishly up to him. 

"Of course, anything." his face was a picture of love. 

She thumbed the hem of kimono. "Can I keep that?" she gently tugged at the fabric.

A little puzzled, he followed her gaze to the piece of clothing. He sat up and untied it, one pull and the fabric flowed off of him like water. She sat up, too. 

"I hardly believe it will fit but if you want it, it's yours." He handed her the kimono. 

She held it up to her face and took a deep breath, it smelled so strongly of him. 

"I want it because it's yours. As a token to keep when you're on a mission again." 

With one hand on her chin he pulled her into another kiss, deeply passionate, connecting. He took the fabric again and draped it over her shoulders. He broke the kiss and whispered against her lips. "Then it should remind you of me when I fail to be with you." 

She slipped into the sleeves curled her arms around him. 

"It's kind of a tradition in my world, you know? Giving your lover a piece of clothing to keep. It's silly but I like it..." She listened to his heartbeat, her head pressed to his chest. 

His arms closed around her and he leaned his head to hers. "It's not silly if it means something to you." he replied. She tightened her embrace. "Thank you..." she whispered.

He pressed a gentle kiss on her hair.  


"We should really get some sleep..." 


End file.
